Avatar Ranger
by Ranger master
Summary: Kai, The Avatar Ranger must move through out time and destroy the Fire Nation. With the power of the Elements and the Ranger Powers that he was given, he is now more than a match for the Fire Nation and any thing that they can throw at him. Peace Out


**CHAPTER 1- THE BEGINING**

**The Element Nations have been at war since the dawn of time. Their fight has been spread across the world and no one can stop them from fighting, but someone can at least bring them together. There is a legend that tells of one man that can put an end to the war and unite the six rival nations. He is known as the Avatar. The Avatar is the only powerful warrior that can not be matched by any other. Every 100 years there is a new Avatar that wonders the world in search of a way to fight and bring peace to the world. **

**In the year 2005 a new Avatar was born and he was found by Zordon. The Avatar told Zordon of his quest and asked for some help. Zordon said that he would help the young Avatar and created a morpher that could harness powerful ranger powers. Zordon told the Avatar that the morpher would enhance his element powers 20 fold and that he could also become a powerful ranger. The Avatar took the morpher and left thanking them. The Avatar thought to himself that he needed a name, something that he can call himself by. He was thinking but nothing came to his mind. **

**The year is now 2020 and the Avatar is still wondering the Earth looking to bring peace. He has started to become hunted by the Fire Nation. Now the Avatar was not worried about the Fire Nation at this time. The Avatar still had his ranger powers and only morphed 2 times in the past years. He did not think that he needed his ranger powers so he did not use them often. The Avatar was passing through Tokyo, Japan when the Fire Nation attacked him! The Fire Nation Ninjas and Samurai appeared out of no where and surrounded him. The Avatar got into an Earth Nation fight style and was ready to attack the Fire Nation warriors. The Avatar charge up his power and lifted up his foot and then slammed it on the ground. A wave of crumbled earth shot up from the ground and was blown away in many directions, hitting all the Fire Nation warriors!**

**The Fire Nation Ninjas evaded the attack but the Fire Nation Samurai stood their ground and created fire shields that blocked the attack. The leader of the Fire Nation Ninjas told the Avatar that he was going to die and there was nothing he could do to stop it. The Avatar laughed and pulled out his morpher and told them to bring it on. The samurai charged towards the Avatar and at that moment the Avatar grabbed his morpher and morphed into the most powerful elemental ranger on the face of the planet. The Avatar jumped into the sky and attacked with some very powerful Wind Nation attacks and blew the samurai flew back not knowing what hit them. When the Avatar landed on the ground the civilians were running all over the place getting in his way so that he could not attack. **

**Some Fire Ninjas attacked the Avatar from behind and knocked him down. They surrounded him once more but the Avatar had one more trick for them to all see. He powered up his earth based powers and formed Earth Warriors from the ground! The Fire Ninjas backed off and tried to get the Avatar but the Earth Warriors were standing in the way. The Avatar told the Earth Warriors to attack and the Earth Warriors did as they were told. The Avatar looked at the large body of water and sensed that someone was coming up behind him. He leaped over the attacker and trapped him in an Earth Cage so he could not escape. The Avatar just stood still watching his Earth Warriors destroy the Fire Samurai and Fire Ninjas. Three of the Fire Samurai broke through and ran towards the Avatar. The Avatar was not worried about them and stood there like a statue waiting for them to come. When they got close to him he pulled out his Wind Dragon Saber and started to attack them with very quick and deadly strikes. After he was done attacking them he put the sword away and watched as the Fire Samurai's bodies fell to the ground, bloody and not moving.**

**The Avatar said that his Earth Warriors were done and they molded back into the floor of the earth. The Fire Ninja that was trapped in the Earth cage was trying to escape but he could not. The Avatar looked at the Fire Ninja asked who sent him and what his mission was. The Fire Ninja told the Avatar that there was a legend that if the Avatar was captured by the Fire Nation he would kill everything on Earth and leave the Fire Nation strong and unchecked to rule the World. The Avatar looked at him and was shocked about what he just heard. The Avatar told the Fire Ninja that he was going to have to kill him. The Fire Ninja asked the Avatar to let him go but the Avatar said that he had to kill him no matter what. The Avatar pulled out his Earth Dragon Sword and raised it into the air. The Fire Ninja said that he did not want to die but before he could finish talking he was already dead. The Avatar looked at the dead body and thought to himself that he now needed to be very careful about what he does and where he goes from now on. **

**The year is now 2040 and the Avatar has given himself a name. He is now called Kai. On his quest he has found a lot of ranger teams all over the world. He also bumped heads with some of the Kamen Riders over the past couple of years. He has made them allies and has thanked them for helping him when no one else would. The Kamen Riders have helped him fight off the Fire Nation for many years and are his comrades when he goes into battle. When one of the Kamen Riders fell in battle the Crimson Rider gave Kai his powers so that he would become much stronger and powerful than before. Kai used these new found powers and killed the Fire Nation that day. It was a great day. No one will forget the day the Fire Nation was destroyed. **

**The year is 2630 Kai has been in hiding ever since the fall of the Fire Nation. He thinks that he is way to powerful to be around people. He has kept a close eye on Zordon and watched his death. He also watched as new ranger powers were being created and plans to help the rangers when he completes his training. The Kamen Riders have found him and asked if he has been here the whole time he was away. Kai welcomed them and said that he has been training in secret so that he could become stronger and more powerful. The Kamen Riders started to attack Kai but Kai was ready for them. The reason that he went into hiding was because he knew that the Kamen Riders were working for the Fire Nation. Kai asked why they did what they did and Kamen Rider Omega told him that they did it for power. Kai thought that the Fire Nation was destroyed but he was wrong. The evil of the Fire Nation can never be stopped as long as the Kamen Riders live. **

**Kai used his Earth bending powers to create Earth Warriors!The Earth Warriorsstarted to fight the Kamen Riders. Kai was fighting off two of his best friends and said to them that he did not want to kill them but he will if he had to. The two brothers jumped into the air and busted out a double rider strike and nailed Kai right in the chest. Kai hit the floor of his temple and quickly flipped up from the ground. Kai looked at them and pulled out his powerful morpher! In one single motion he morphed into the Avatar Ranger! Kai then said to the Kamen Riders that when Zordon gave him this great power it made him become more powerful and in tune with the Earth. The Avatar Ranger's suit had thesymbols of the Elements on it. Thesymbol of Fire was on the chest plate.Thesymbol of Earth was on the back plate.The symbols of Thunder and Lighting were on his knees. The symbol of Air was on his right arm and the symbol of Water was on his left arm. The color of the Avatar Ranger was a Goldish Red color. **

**The Kamen Raiders stood there and laughed. Kai told them that they were tottaly screwed! **

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
